Alec is always right
by Mystiqen
Summary: *Set after where Season two ended. * A lot of Alec. may or may not be an Max/Alec story. Read and find out ;).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers; I don't own any of these charterers, sure wish I did. But I don't... Enyoj !

_A/N: I'm bringing some people back ;) hehehe_

'' I think it's a really shitty plan.'' Alec said, while looking around the big conference table, where they were having their daily meetings. Almost all of command were there except Max and Gem. They were somewhere, dealing with something important. Like always.

Alec looked down for a moment, pondering over the situation in hand. He started biting his nail, a new nervous habit. Than he stopped and locked up and said:

''It's a bad plan because, we have far more serious problems right know and we barely... Know how to handle those.'' he locked at Logan at the last words. He was the one who had came up with the plan. Logan locked like a lost puppy. He wanted at least one of them to agree with him.

''I agree with Pretty Boy on this one, he's right.'' Mole said while he nodded to Alec's direction.

Alec noticed that lately, the transhuman had grown more fond of him, than Max. Mole absolutely loathed Max. Well, it wasn't surprising since Max was a bitch and Mole loved bitching about things. They could actually make a great couple. If Max was into scales. But Mole had good reasons to hate Max. He hated the way Max forced herself on post as leader in TC. Many others thought exactly like Mole, but Max had proven herself to be a good leader. But that didn't change how Mole felt.

Alec locked at Logan again. He knew why Logan wanted to do this. It was kind of obvious actually. Logan had found a lead to the cure. Yes, the infamous cure that stood between him and the touch of Max. Alec felt like puking at the thought off Logan and Max hitting it off.

Now Alec knew this whole meeting was about the cure, but Logan didn't quite put it like that to the TC command. Transgenics in TC didn't trust Logan, hell they trusted Sketchy more than Logan!

Because they all knew Logan was only there for Max. And all the crap he said about helping everyone of them was bullshit, he did it for Max.

''Alec, stop it!'' Alec locked up to have his hand swat away from his face by Cece.

''Stop biting you nails!'' She locked at him with an annoying face. He shoot his hands up to show her he wouldn't do it again. She relaxed knowing he wouldn't destroy his nails anymore. Alec had started to get these annoying little nervous habits. Like biting your nails or drumming fingers in an imaginary tune. He hated it, but couldn't for the love of god, or whatever, stop.

Logan cleared his throat and locked at Cece and Alec.

''Could we go back to the plan? OK look, I know it's a little shady on the information part but, we could get a lot of information on Mantiocore here! And then Eyes only could do a broadcast on it and you would have your freedom! '' Logan explained while he raised his voice a bit.

''OK listen up 'human'',Mole warned '' You are not ruining a nation here, we are. And right now a broadcast would be stupid because none out there'', Mole pointed at the dirty window, ''believes that we are the victims! Not after the Jam Pony incident...''

Mole was cut of by an angry Logan, '' YEAH?! And whose fault was that, ha?''

Alec shook his head. He was starting to get a headache. A bad one.

He stood up and banged his hands against the table, witch made everybody jump.

'' That's enough, you two'', he pointed at Mole and Logan,''will stop your yapping and calm the hell down! Logan go talk to Max and see what she thinks, and the rest of you take the day off, were all tired. And if I hear you two have a cat fight again, I will take your cigars away, and Logan I will personally throw you out of Terminal City! Right okey?'' He clapped his hands and walked away.

Everyone woke up from a daze when Alec walked away. Biggs was one to break the silence

'' Oh great now he's upset'', he said in attempt to lighten the mood. Cece hit him behind the head. '' Idiot''.

She the took Biggs arm and dragged him away to find Alec Everybody else in the room started to pack and went to to get some rest, except for Logan, who would wait for Max.

–-

Hope you liked it, second chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

I'm very new to this writing stuff... so have patience with me guys!

Disclaimers- I do not own any of these charterers

Enjoy!

Cece and Biggs found Alec in his apartment in TC.

After the siege in Jam Pony none of them who had apartments outside of TC, could stay. It was to dangerous for them now.

''Alec!, we bring food'' Biggs shouted from the front door as he and Cece walked in. They found him slumped in a chair by the window and he was biting his nails, again. The stereo was on and punk music was playing. Cece dropped the box on the kitchen table and walked over to him and knocked his hand out of his mouth.

''Seriously? Freck stop biting your nails!''

'' I'll stop, when you stop calling me 'Freck'! '', he snapped. Alec stood up and walked over to his bedroom and trow himself on the bed. He hated the stupid nickname, he couldn't help he had freckles. He rolled over on his stomach. Cece walked in to the room.

'' Come on, get up! We have food and you need to eat.'' she said. He just mumbled something like 'not hungry' into his pillow. Cece climbed on to the bed and sat on his lower back and gave him a massage. His shoulders started to relax, and he could fell the tension from being angry about Mole and Logan, go away. When he started to make little satisfied noises Cece started to tug of his t-shirt.

When Alec and his unit used to go on group missions, Cece would give him these little massages. Of course they kept it a secret, Manticore would be furious and put them both in isolation in. But after Alec became a solo agent, the massages stooped. Now that there under the same roof again, it happened more often.

Biggs walked with a can of meat soup and a spoon in his mouth. He watched how Cece did little circles on Alec's spine. Alec had his head buried in a pillow and... was he purring?

''Dude are you purring?'' he said with amusement in his voice. Biggs sat down on the bed next to Alec's lying form, he locked down at Alec's fingertips. '' You need to stop with that'' he said with a mouthful of soup. Alec locked up from his pillow. His face was flushed and his hair was pointing out in all directions.

''What?'' His voice was raspy and deep. It sounded like a growl, coming deep from his chest. Cece stopped her massage. Biggs locked at her and he saw desire in his eyes. He wasn't surprised, Cece had always had a thing for Alec.

He noticed this when she first started to give Alec the massages at Manticore. Hell, if Biggs was a little honest with himself, even he thought that Alec was far more beautiful, even for Manticore.

''Nails'' said Biggs, turning to focus on his soup before he started to think about Alec in a more than a friend way. Alec snorted at that and let his head fall on the pillow again. ''Max is gonna beat me up.''

Biggs knew that was true. He knew exactly it was going to go.

Logan would say that Alec had threaten him, to kick him out, Max would then kick Alec in to a wall and beat the shit out of him. Alec wouldn't lay a finger on Max. Even if Alec was stronger than Max . All the bullshit about Max being a strong alpha female, was untrue. Max hasn't known seen her instincts in years, she wouldn't even understand the rank of Manticore. If anyine was an Alpha, it would be Alec.

''No she won't, because she can't beat all of us right? We have 10 more years of training over her, if you won't beat her up we will. Besides we'll sleep here tonight, right Biggs?'' She turned her head toward him and he happily nodded. He was finished with his soup and went to the kitchen to leave the bowl. Cece and Alec came walking after him. Alec went to the stereo to turn it of. Cece walked to his bathroom and locked herself in.

Biggs stood by the counter and watched how Alec turned to the window. He hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on, so his back was exposed. Biggs could see the little fading scar, after the Jam Pony incident. He slowly made it to Alec's side. He took one of his fingers and lightly pressed on the scar. Alec flinched at his touch.

Alec wasn't used to random touches like that. Sure when he was with a girl or someone hitting him playfully. But this, this random act... It scared him. When someone touched you like that, they showed that they cared. He remember Rachel touching him like that.

''Does it hurt?'' Said Biggs, making stop of the thoughts of Alec's twisted mind. The question was stupid, he knew that, but he still asked.

Alec turned his head quickly toward Biggs and smiled.

''Had worse'' he answered, before turning his head back to the window. At that Biggs let his finger fall down to his side. '' Yeah, after what Lola did to you, that is just a little bruise.'' ,Biggs said, then chuckled lightly.

From the bathroom door Cece smiled to what the boys were talking about. They talked about Lola from time to time. This stranger had shown them what sex was all about. Cece loved this women without even knowing her. Cece had only been with Biggs a couple of times, during heat and when she was horny. And he was good, like really good. He knew exactly were to touch her and were to not touch her. He was perfect at sex. If sex was a subject she would give him A+. But Alec, she had no idea if he was good, but she doubted he was bad. Yet she was curious if he had ever got a complaint.

Cece was interrupted by Alec going into his bedroom and closing the door. Cece glanced at Biggs and saw that he was watching Alec. He turned his head to her and shrugged. Alec came out of the bedroom with a shirt and jacket on.

''Listen guys, I'm gonna take a walk, take the bedroom if you want.''

He said without locking at them.'' You ok?'' said Cece and Biggs at the same time.

''Yeah, just need some air. I'll come back later'' Alec said. He walked to the front door and turned around and said: ''No funny business while I'm gone. It's still my bed.'' And with that he left the apartment.

–-


End file.
